Road to Ruin
by Dark Aldran
Summary: It's 20 years before the war with Andross. The Republic of Lylat, long the superpower of the system, is under the threat of a unified legion of pirates. As the fears of bloodshed grow, hotshot rookie pilot James McCloud begins his own fateful journey...
1. Prologue

_Star Fox is copyright Nintendo. The Road to Ruin theme belongs to me._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Lylat._

_A system of planets, asteroid fields, and stars located in the distant regions of the galaxy. This region of space started out as a haven, its leadership in the form of the Lylat Republic. It's capitol world, Corneria, flourished with time and evolution, as did many other Lylatian planets. The economy was strong, society thrived, and the people lived in peace and harmony for centuries. It seemed that there was little that could bring down the great nation, and no one dared think twice about it for many years._

_However, like the great empires of Ancient civilizations throughout the galaxy, even the Republic could not stand against the test of time. War, political conflict and discrimination tore away at the Lylat System and shattered the fragile unity of the Republic. While new factions rose and fell, the Republic still lasted through the strife, and would remain the dominant nation as Lylat entered the darkest times of its existence, known as the Age of Terror..._

_MacBeth Industrial Federation_

_Diamond City Mining Base of Operations_

_011.1192, 1012 Hours_

Hot.

From within his office in Diamond City, Master Sergeant William "Billy" Pinkerton sweated up a storm as he watched over the mining operations below. The large pig wore a smile on his face, his optimism highly apparent as he watched the miners move about quickly in an attempt to extract MacBeth's abundant resources. Still, even his happiness couldn't defer the fact that MacBeth was a hot and vicious planet. A fan at the other side of the room blew strong gusts of air at Pinkerton, but did little to stop the sergeant from producing more sweat than Aquas did water. Pinkerton would've rather been on Aquas now, swimming in the endless oceans, or kicking back with an ice cream cone on the ice-world of Fortuna.

Of course, anyone else on MacBeth would've wished the same. At this point, anyone would've rather died than to keep working, but that wasn't someone anyone would actually wish for.

Pinkerton was about to let himself drift off when an officer entered the room. Pinkerton blinked as he eyed the man.

"Yeah?"

The officer, a squirrel, handed Pinkerton a communications report.

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission from Corneria, Priority One."

Pinkerton snorted. "P-One? Must be the President. Or my ex-wife." He snickered as he reached for the report. "I'll patch it through myself. Dismissed."

The squirrel saluted and left. Grunting as he straightened in his chair, Pinkerton pressed a button on his desk to bring up the transmission screen. Due to the interference coming from the machinery operating outside, the image on the screen was distorted and almost unrecognizable. Pinkerton could make out the outline of some sort of fox, but anything beyond that was a mystery waiting to be answered.

"Master Sergeant Pinkerton here," the pig said. "Who's this?"

"General Drake McCloud, Republic Air Force Command," the voice replied. "I was hoping you might have an update for us on guard formation in Diamond City and MacBeth's orbit."

"Oh, s'that it?" Pinkerton replied, snorting. "Well, the men you sent here aren't doin' much good to anyone. All they've done the past three days is sit up there in space, doing Lord knows what with their free time."

"And the MacBeth Guard?"

"Ready fer anythin'," Pinkerton replied. "'Course, bored as hell too."

"Well, that's a good sign, anyway," McCloud replied. Pinkerton rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought.

"General Drake McCloud, is it? I can never keep up with Republic military leaders nowadays. When you've lived on MacBeth for as long as I have, you tend to lose track of the life around you."

"So I've noticed," McCloud replied. "Fortunately, yours truly and other military leaders noticed the situation rising from the Darklands, and thought it best that you be prepared for anything."

"I believe I've heard of that," said Pinkerton. "They say there's pirates from some makeshift union o' theirs lurking 'round here. Pro'bly just some pirate scum lookin' to scare up some profit. No matter, though. We got Red Rover Squadron up here. They'll handle em real good." The sergeant laughed as he finished his words. The vulpine on the other end bore no similar expression.

"I'm glad to hear it. The Senate hasn't exactly risen to the occasion yet, so what you see is what you'll get. Regardless of what you're facing out there, I want you to be on high alert. Everyone knows that space pirates tend to go awol in combat, especially if they're losing."

"I'll keep that in mind, General McCloud," The sergeant replied, grinning.

"See that you do, Sergeant Pinkerton." A pause punctuated the General's response. "Is the mining operation coming along nicely?"

"Sure is, General," Pinkerton answered. McCloud nodded.

"Then I'll expect to hear from you when the first pipelines are up."

"Roger, General. I'll give ya an update in twelve standard hours."

"Fine. Command out."

As the image faded, Pinkerton scratched his armpit, and returned his attention to the mining groups below. His sweat-stained tanktop rode up on his large stomach, and he found himself fumbling for a uniform top as he prepared himself for arrival on the surface. While General McCloud could only see his face - he hoped that was all, anyway - the miners would see a whole lot more. As comfortable as Pinkerton was walking around in his current attire, it would be best for the department's reputation if he kept to the dress code. Besides, all he had to do was walk the corridors for a few minutes, then he could return to his office and resume his business.

Approaching the elevator to the main floor, Pinkerton waved for his two aides, a rabbit and a cheetah, to join him. The two aides, dressed in the traditional uniforms of the MacBeth National Guard, saluted and fell into place behind him. Pinkerton ignored their presence as he began to survey the mining facilities in Diamond City. Being a corporate world, MacBeth housed valuable resources and many of the weapons and craft facilities owned by neutral entrepreneurs. Pinkerton had agreed to post a military base there, just in case the Lylat Republic needed to intervene. Apparently, that time had come. A little scuffle wasn't exactly what Pinkerton hoped for, but at least it was something.

This moment of tranquility was abruptly brought to an end as the base shook violently beneath Pinkerton's feet. Shocked, the giant pig fell backwards, landing with a loud metal thud against the steel floor. He groaned in pain for a little while before sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" He looked back to see his two aides lying face down on the ground, both unconcscious. A corporal wearing a flight suit rushed over and offered Pinkerton his hand.

"Sir, the base has come under attack," he said, his eyes wide with disbelief. Pinkerton's soon followed suit.

"What? By who?" Before the corporal answered, the crackling of static came over the loudspeaker, followed by a dark, eerie voice Pinkerton didn't recognize.

"Allow me to answer that."

In his confusion, Pinkerton pulled out his blaster and pointed it the loudspeaker. It took him a moment to realize what he was aiming at wasn't a useful target. "Who the hell're you, and why are you attackin' us?"

A faint chuckle preceded the voice's next words. "I am a representative of the Darklands Pirate Confederacy. This territory is to come under our power, and we will take it by force if necessary."

Pinkerton grinned in amusement. _The Pirate Confederacy? Boy are these guys dreamin'._

"Well, Mr. Pirate Guy," Pinkerton countered, "I'm Sergeant Billy Pinkerton, field commander for the MacBeth Industrial Federation and associate of the Republic, and I'm afraid that's an offer I..._can_ refuse. MacBeth is a corporate world with financial ties to the Republic, and it won't be handed over to a pathetic group of wannabe generals and their ragtag armies."

"Pathetic?" the voice replied. "Wannabe? Ragtag? Surely you're not associating those words with the Confederacy."

"You're damn right I am." Pinkerton snorted. "What's the matter? You gonna go cryin' home to daddy now?"

Silence. It would be a while before the voice returned, far colder than Pinkerton had originally heard. "I recommend that _you_ do the crying, Sergeant Pinkerton. You have ten seconds to change your mind."

"Don't bother counting. The answer is no. No halfwitted scumbag's gonna scare me into giving up an entire planet."

"A half-witted scumbag, maybe," the voice replied, "but that's not what you're dealing with. Excuse me a moment while I assemble my Negotiation Committee."

"There's nothin' to negotiate, pirate."

A crude chuckle. "No. There isn't."

As Pinkerton turned to proceed back to his office, his comm pad beeped. Grumbling, he pulled it out and turned it on.

"Pinkerton here."

"S-Sergeant," the voice on the other end stammered, "y-y-you need t-to s-see...y-you n-n-need...s-see...oh God!"

The officer's voice faded as another blast shook the base. When Pinkerton rose again, all he could get was static. He cursed and turned to the corporal that was still at his side.

"Get me readouts from the nearest observation deck." The corporal saluted and ran off. As Pinkerton walked to the window, he could see smoke billowing from above the main scout tower. As his eyes trailed upwards, he finally found the source of the violent blasts.

It was a battlecruiser; old, but oddly marked and refurbished. As the hulking craft fired again, Pinkerton noted ion beams on the front hull, and an array of concussion missiles and nova bombs falling from the underbelly. Pinkerton was transfixed on the sight as he lifted his comm.

"Tower One!" he yelled. No response. Same with Tower Two. It wasn't until Tower Three that a response returned.

"Sergeant, they're targeting our Scout Towers! Requesting evacua-"

Before the officer could finish, another blast from the battlecruiser reduced the tower to rubble. All that left was Tower Four.

"Tower Four, evacuate to central station, double time!".

"Yes sir!" Pinkerton switched frequencies on his comm and tried another post.

"Spacestation MacBeth-Alpha, this is Sergeant Pinkerton...do you copy?"

A static-filled and incomprehensible response came back over the comm. Pinkerton cursed.

"Spacestation MacBeth-Alpha, there's some interference...can you compensate?"

"No, they cannot." The dark voice chimed again, echoing over the loudspeakers. Pinkerton turned and growled, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What are you doing?"

The voice laughed at him. "I must commend the forces you have up here in orbit, Sergeant," it replied. "They actually almost put up a fight. The Red Rover Squadron, was it? What a shame, I believe that was one of your finest."

"Damn you!" Pinkerton screamed, throwing his comm pad at the speaker. "Damn you and yer trickery!"

"I'm afraid it is you who face damnation here and now, Sergeant." The voice grew cold and metallic through the speakers. "Your base is being reduced to rubble. Your forces on the ground and in space are destroyed. There is no hope for reinforcements, even if your communication systems functioned." A pause. "Being the 'fair' representative that I am, I will give you a choice; Surrender MacBeth, and join our fight against the Republic, or prepare to be the first of many Republic officers who will fall in defense of their territories."

Rage flared in Pinkerton's eyes. "Go to Hell, you son of a bitch!" he spat.

"After you." As Pinkerton turned to the window, his eyes connected with a super concussion Missile, its sharp nose directed towards him.

Moments later, Sergeant Pinkerton, the MacBeth Guard, and Diamond City in its entirety, were just a memory.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"People have always asked me how I come up with such brilliant ideas. The answer is simple; I have a brain, and I use it."

- Dr. Edmund Andross, Republic Chancellor of Science

_Republic Senate Hall, Cornerian City_

_Main Conference Chamber_

_013.1192, 1435 Hours_

"Captain Pepper, the Senate will see you now."

Sitting in the waiting room of the Senate Hall, Captain Ulysses S. Pepper almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of his name. Having waited there for almost three hours, the young officer was beginning to doubt the Senate would call him in. He had been sent to the Senate Hall by his superiors, the Air Force Command Staff, with orders to present information to the Republic Senators ASAP

Pepper didn't exactly bubble over with gratitude at the opportunity to meet with the Republic's highest powers; the Republic Senate nowadays was chalk full of squabbling bureaucrats, known better for their lengthy disputes on the most insignificant of issues than for their political expertise and leadership. With how horrible it was to get a decision made, it seemed ridiculous to bring plans for military actions to the Senate, especially in the midst of a war. By the time the Senate made a decision, there might not even be a nation to fight for.

But that was how it was in the Lylat Republic. The people wanted democracy, and that's what they got. The Republic featured representation as far as the eye could see, with elections every year for this and that. Republic officials aimed to please, making sure every person in the Republic got their fair share of representation, thus the irony of their massive failure.

Pepper stretched as he stood up. He tucked his hat into the armpit of his black and silver Republic uniform, then strode down the hall to the Senate Chambers. Once inside, he looked around in awe. The bright, golden wall lit up the chambers like a heaven, with a dome window giving the chamber's occupants a grand view of the sky overhead. The Senators' seats were arranged in a semicircle at the front of the chambers, with a tall podium in the middle for the Chief Senator. The booth behind it was considerably large, most likely built to hold the Chief Senator and two or three guest speakers. On occasion, the Republic President could even be seen occupying a spot in the booth.

Most of the Senators had already taken their seats, waiting for both Pepper and for the Chief Senator, Allen Paxton of Titania As Pepper looked around the room, he caught sight of many familiar faces among the Senate. From the planet of Aquas came Igor Evani, a reptilian whose powerful voice and compassion for the Republic made him one of the Republic's biggest contributors. Next to Evani sat Juliann Gordou, a lynx from Zoness, who Pepper knew best for her time in Air Force Command, where she served as Second-in-Command before turning to politics. The other senators Pepper knew by name, but not from interaction. Only Evani and Gordou had ever associated themselves with the Military, or at least from what Pepper had witnessed.

The Senators rose from their seats as the gray and white Chief Senator finally made his way to the podium, followed by a black rabbit, Paxton's administrative aide Ely Harris, and the turtle Leroy Kennett, the Senate Moderator. Kennett moved forward and called for the Senators to sit down, then moved back to allow Senator Paxton up to the front of the podium. Paxton lowered the microphone to mouth level and turned to Pepper, who stood impatiently in the middle of the semicircle.

"Captain Pepper, thank you for your patience in awaiting your turn to come before us. You shall be compensated for your lost time."

Paxton was an usually peaceful lupine, born in the barren deserts what was then known as "The Devil's Backyard." He grew up facing the most unbelievable of horrors that anyone might engage on Titania, but learning to withstand the suffering he endured there, Paxton grew into a strong and respectable leader. His own personal experiences drove him to fight for protection of other forced into a life of pain and suffering from the conditions of their home. His willpower and wisdom is what thrust him into the Senate's ranks, eventually making him the greatest voice of any Senator in the Republic.

The greatest voice, perhaps, but still another piece of red tape in the greater scheme of things. Pepper managed a small grin.

"Thank you, Senator, but my wasted time is hardly the issue at hand."

Paxton nodded. "Of course, Captain. So, may I ask what it is you have brought before the Senate today?"

Pepper reached inside his jacket and pulled out a folder, handing it to the nearby Harris. "As you know, Senator, our Ambassador to MacBeth witnessed a horrendous act of terrorism on the MacBeth Government Center two days ago. After some research from AFC scouts, we've learned that the antagonists are none other than members of the Smugglers Alliance."

Senator Gordou gave Pepper a puzzled look. "Colonel Monroe's organization?" she asked. "I was under the impression that he had all things under control there."

"The risks of dealing with pirates often produce results like this, Senator." Pepper replied. "It was only a matter of time before the pirate members gave Monroe trouble."

Paxton shook his head in disbelief. "Still, with all we offered them, the lack of respect is considerably uncalled for."

"Pirates are like that, Senator. Their loyalties go to the highest bidder."

Igor Evani stood and faced Paxton. "If I recall correctly, Chief Senator, the pirates have given us trouble before. Several of us even confronted you on the matter. Were you so blind as to not see this coming?"

Kennett hit his gavel against the podium in front of him. "Senator Evani, stand down."

A black and white husky, known to the Republic as Senator Cort of Katina, rose a hand in protest. "You failed to recognize what our people needed most, Chief Senator, and that was to strike down any rebel union that threatened the Republic before they had opportunity to become a full and stable nation."

Senator Cort's arguments were nothing new to Paxton. Like Evani, Cort boasted a powerful voice and controversial background. Over a decade earlier, Cort had led a civil conflict in an attempt to reform Katina's Republic-influenced local governments. Hoping he could further defend Katina, the people chose him to serve in the Senate soon afterwards. However, Cort's loyalty was still overshadowed by his own interests, specifically the independence of Katina. While Cort didn't openly admit such an idea, there were few that couldn't detect it through his piercing black eyes. Cort had ideas...big ideas...that were bound to conflict with the Republic. It was just a matter of when.

Paxton motioned for Kennett to move aside. "Your request went before the entire Senate, as well as the Military Department and the President," he retorted. "Your request failed to receive the proper support, and it was dropped. Colonel Monroe informed us that the situation was under control, and we kept by his word and the reports he filed with President Halloway. You can't just throw blame around, especially when all matters were handled as law allows it."

"But Chief Senator," offered Evani, "all the prerequisites to declaring war are in place! The Military Department obviously understands the situation. Why do you think they sent Captain Pepper here to beg for our approval?"

Pepper muttered under his breath at the comment. "Senators, I did not come here to discuss actions already set in motion. I am here to give you new ones. My time may not be incredibly important to you, but I am needed back at headquarters."

Paxton turned to Harris as the rabbit returned to the podium. He took the folder from Harris' hand and proceeded to look over the contents, allowing for a few moments of murmuring from the congress. "Air Force Command is requesting a full bombardment of Area 6," he said finally. "Why Air Force Command, Captain? I thought you represented the army."

"This is a joint matter, sir," Pepper retorted. "Air Force Command has the upper hand, but I've been sent here to negotiate with you on their behalf."

"I see." Paxton frowned. "So the next question would be, why Area 6? Couldn't the problem be solved easier by sending forces to Venom?"

"Unlike Venom, Area 6 is scarcely populated," Pepper replied, his voice straining as he tried to keep it above the grumblings of the senators. "By bombarding what does occupy that area, we may be able to scare the pirates into surrendering."

Paxton rubbed his chin in thought. "A bold move, Captain. What if the Alliance takes it the wrong way and engage in a full scale war?"

"Air Force Command doubts that the pirates are that organized, even if they do call themselves a union."

"The military has underestimated its enemies before." Gordou implied. "Do you honestly believe they won't make such a mistake again?"

Pepper chuckled nervously. "Well, either way we can expect a bit of bloodshed."

Evani rose again. "Chief Senator, we know the ruthless pirates exhibit. If you think attacking a few limbs is going to make them back down, than it's hard to believe that you understand pirate ethics. If we are going to teach the pirates a lesson, we must strike at the source of the problem and be done with it! "

Paxton shook his head. "No, Senator Evani. We risk too much going straight for the heart now. We do not know what we're dealing with, and I'm not about to fight blind. We need to start small, then work our way towards the center."

"But it's a stupid risk. We can't-"

"My mind is made up, Evani." Paxton turned to Pepper. "Captain, I will relay this request to President Halloway myself. I assure a decision will be made promptly."

Pepper smiled wryly. "Thank you, Senator." He stood fast in salute, then walked out.

_Republic Senate Hall_

_Office of the President_

_013.1192, 1420 Hours_

"You know how I stand on military issues. I will not have this."

From within the decorated office of its leading official, several Republic Senators argued furiously in a heated debate with their chief of state, John Halloway. As President, Halloway came off as a young and somewhat naive lupine, his soft gray fur and innocent blue eyes indicating little of his political prowess. Like all Halloways, John held his position with integrity and self-confidence, and never allowed anyone to take his inexperience for granted. Of course, there was little possibility that anyone could call President Halloway inexperienced. Having been raised for a political career all his life, there was little the young wolf didn't know, and little more that could be put past him.

Especially plans for war.

"What you're saying doesn't make sense, sir," Senator Evani retorted. Unlike most Republic officials, Evani's short temper and strict manner were apparent no matter who he spoke to. His ruthlessness was as much a strength as it was a weakness, however. On many occasions in his decade of service, Evani found himself facing termination from office, court martials, and even assassination attempts in the wake of his retreat to Aquas from his former homeworld, Zoness. Most reptilians branded Evani a traitor for leaving Zoness and pleading for Republic assistance in favor of the reptilians' enemy forces. While his action may have gained him popularity as a Republic leader and Aquasian representative, nothing the iguana could possibly do would compensate for his actions against his fellow reptilians.

Worst of all, Evani couldn't have cared less.

"I respect your input, Senator Evani, but no more can be done."

"What do you mean by that?"

Halloway frowned as he lifted a letter from his desk. "I received this today. It's from Sergeant Pinkerton, a member of the MacBeth Guard that perished recently. It was sent just before MacBeth fell to pirate attacks, most likely by force."

Paxton cocked his head. "What did the message say?"

Halloway looked to his Chief Senator before clearing his throat to read.

_To the Republic Government Center of Corneria _

_c/o Jonathan Wayland Halloway, President_

_c/o Allen Drago Paxton, Chief Senator_

_The time has come, my adversaries. There is nothing left to hide yourselves from me. From us. Standing up to us will do you know good, nor will taking up arms against us. No degree of violence could ever sway our ranks. MacBeth has learned that the hard way. I'm sure you do not wish to follow._

_Time is of the essence. I suggest you use it wisely. If I get my way, there will not be another chance_

_Sincerely,_

_General Kahn O' Donnell_

_Confederate Supreme Command_

Paxton scratched his muzzle. "O' Donnell sounds familiar. If I remember correctly, he was Chief Mercenary of the Smugglers Alliance. Colonel Monroe mentioned him several times, but what I heard bore no praise."

Halloway bit his lip. "Regardless, this is proof that Monroe has lost control of the Alliance. What concerns me more, however, is this reference to a Confederacy. Are pirates even capable of such a union?"

"With what I've seen, sir, anything's possible." Senator Legador sighed. "It is quite possible that some pirates, like General O' Donnell here, our skilled in some fields of politics, enough to unite all pirates into a single nation, one that now threatens the Republic."

"That's a bit extreme, though," Senator Cort retorted. "How can a pirate just up and unite the entire pirate population of Lylat? He had to appeal to them somehow."

"Two things." Paxton looked up somberly from the papers Captain Pepper had brought to them. "Apparently, General O' Donnell allowed our old friend Monroe to retain leadership as a Sub-Commander."

"Monroe is involved in this?" Gordou replied worriedly. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He didn't do anything," Halloway countered. "He was forced, most likely to keep O' Donnell's honor from stepping on thin ice. I doubt it matters though, given his second promise to the Confederates."

"What's that?"

"Service Wages. The Alliance offered 7,500 Republic Credits and 5,000 Universal Credits per year of service. All Confederates will receive 30,000 Universal Credits, plus a 10,000 credit signing bonus."

Cort shook his head. "That's impossible. Universal Credits are impossible to produce and distribute to large groups of people without causing a backlash in the economy. The Republic only goes up to 25000, and that's for officers."

"The neutral traders would crumble, and I doubt they would accept anything that would ruin them." Legador added. "If anything, this is just a ploy to rally the pirates into joining forces."

"They probably don't think any of them will live long enough to collect," Gordou added, smiling faintly. Evani didn't share her amusement.

"This is something that could have easily been avoided if we didn't give the military the chance," the iguana growled. "The Smugglers Alliance wasn't just a mistake...it was a military mistake. And we all know what kind of consequences a military mistake can have."

"Excuse me, Senator Evani." Legador's voice grew cold. "Some of us were serving the Republic even before the Zenian Crisis, and were responsible for the amendments to military protocols that immediately followed and are still in use today. What Warlord Raynor did to Zenia can never be forgiven, but we cannot base all military decisions on that one event. We have the amended protocols to guarantee that."

"Sir," Gordou said quietly, her eyes connecting with Halloway's. "The protocols do not inhibit Raynor's powers as Warlord. If the Republic goes to war, Chancellor Judkins will most likely call upon Raynor to lead the military attack."

Evani sneered. "A man who's war tactics involve the obliteration of an entire planet is a risk to place in control of the Republic's military. Venom would still be Zenia if it weren't for him. 230 million people would still be here too." He hissed and turned toward a nearby window. "Neither the Senate nor the Office of the President have granted Raynor power in any situation where such an action could be permitted or executed. The protocols may not account for his leadership, but the Senate can still limit him to only mild use of his power."

"That's because there hasn't been such a situation," Cort countered. "The Republic faced full scale war when Zenia revolted. Raynor's actions kept the Lylat System in peace for 25 years. Granted, it was a highly unorthodox solution. Still, the Republic hasn't been opposed since."

"But it is now! What happened in the past 25 years means nothing! This is war!"

"Senator Evani, please calm yourself." Halloway received a cold glare from Evani, but the iguana held it for only a moment before drawing back. "Senators, the fact of the matter is that we don't really know what we're up against. What we faced may have just been a single concentrated assault, some practical joke in the Alliance's eyes. I see little more than an idle threat, and war shall not be our solution."

"Than what do you suggest, sir?" Senator Cort asked curiously.

"Send some assault teams to the Darklands border. If they can determine what kind of opposition we may encounter in the future, if any, they will be free to obliterate it, or force the pirates into surrendering. I order that the latter be considered first."

Gordou looked at Paxton. "Will Air Force Command accept this move?"

"Republic law says they have no choice," the wolf answered. "Whether they want this or not, AFC will have to make do with what we provide."

Cort's brow rose in curiosity. "And what about Captain Pepper and his superiors? What do their efforts stand for?"

"The military is entitled to their opinion, Senator. No one said it had to go beyond that."

"Fine then." The husky clapped his hands together and looked to his peers. "If there's nothing more to be done, then there's nothing left to discuss. Motion to adjourn."

Paxton turned to Evani, whose glare still aimed to burn straight through him. "Seconded," he said finally, rising to his feet. "We'll meet again in the main chambers tomorrow, behind closed doors."

Halloway looked at Paxton quizzically. "Why the privacy, Chief Senator?"

Paxton grinned slightly. "This is a Senate matter, sir. If we intend to get anywhere, it's best to keep it that way."


End file.
